


King's Command

by marksleftnutt (ImpulsiveRenegade)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Tumblr Prompt, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveRenegade/pseuds/marksleftnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An obedient jester always entertains his King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Command

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based off an anonymous Tumblr prompt: "Can you do a freewood fic with the minecraft au and madking!ryan?"

"Kneel."

The voice was cold, hard and demanding. With weak knees, Gavin let his legs buckle beneath him, letting him fall onto the velvet carpet. With bated breath he waited for King Haywood’s next command.

The Mad King placed a hand on chin, leaning his elbow on the golden armrest of his throne. His free hand drummed a lazy rhythm with his fingertips on the other as he observed the subject before him. It was odd to see the jester so obedient. Perhaps he was afraid. Ryan couldn’t blame him. Gavin had watched the beheading of his former King. Watched Ryan bleed Geoff dry like a stuck pig, drink his blood from a silver goblet, like some kind of demon. But loyalty was a rare gem, a rare gem indeed, and how better than to obtain it through fear?

"Head up," Ryan demanded coldly. Gavin flinched, raising his gaze to meet the King’s. He was a pretty boy—that was sure. Flaxen hair, a pretty green scarf and brilliant blue eyes. But there was something wrong with those eyes. He could see it. The fear was there…but was that also defiance?

Unacceptable!

"Come here, boy."

Gavin rose from the floor, approaching the King cautiously. He stopped on the first step up to the throne. Never once did the Jester’s gaze break away from the King’s, the brilliant blue, defiant little eyes transfixed .

Insufferable!

"Closer. Approach your King and Ruler."

Gavin climbed another step, and another, finally stopping just before Ryan. “Yes, my liege?” Gavin whispered.

Ryan snatched a fistful of the green scarf around Gavin’s neck and yanked him forward with a force so violent the smaller man almost fell into him. “You are my Jester,” he growled into Gavin’s ear. “So fucking entertain me.”

Gavin swallowed hard and croaked out a moo.

The King smiled.


End file.
